


La seconde expiation

by dragonrey



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haymitch's games, Pre-Series, Prequel, Quarter Quell, Second Expiation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey





	1. La Moisson

**1**

 

Le président Snow ouvrit l'enveloppe jaunie avec précaution. La main d'Haymitch se serra légèrement sous l'effet de l’appréhension. Le président releva la tête et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres gonflées par les opérations esthétiques.

 

\- Au cinquantième anniversaire, annonça-t-il, afin de rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué deux rebelles sont morts, les districts devront envoyer deux fois le nombre habituel de tributs.

 

L'hymne retentit et l'émission se termina. Haymitch jeta un regard à sa mère et à son petit frère qui étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le lit de ses parents qui faisait office de canapé. Son père n'était pas encore revenu de la mine. Il lança d'une voix rassurante:

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup plus de risques que je sois tiré au sort!

 

Sa mère hocha tristement la tête et annonça que de toute façon, ils seraient fixés le lendemain, lors de la Moisson.

 

Le repas du soir se prit en silence. Le lendemain, Haymitch, poussé par sa mère, s'habilla avec un soin particulier : il enfila un pantalon propre, une chemise blanche et tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux bruns en bataille. L'heure du rendez-vous sur la place arriva.

 

Haymitch intégra le cortège d'adolescents qui se dirigeait vers la grand place. Il prit place devant l'estrade et attendit l'arrivée de Muffie Trinket, l'organisatrice des Jeux. Il contempla la boule des garçons remplie de petits papiers, sachant que sur quarante-et-un d'entre eux son nom était inscrit.

 

Muffie arriva, marchant à petits pas à cause de ses talons de quinze bons centimètres. À ses cotés trottinait une petite fille d'environ six ans qu'il reconnut comme étant la fille de Muffie, Effie, pour l'avoir déjà aperçue les années précédentes. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclées tombaient sur ses épaules. Toutes deux étiaent lourdement maquillées et vêtues de tenues qui paraissent si ridicules aux yeux d' Haymitch, alors qu'elles étaient à la dernière pointe de la mode au Capitole.

 

Muffie monta sur l'estrade et proclama d'un ton joyeux:

\- Joyeux Hunger Games, et que le sort vous soit favorable ! Et maintenant, les dames d'abord !

Elle tira un petit papier de la boule des filles et s'approcha du micro pour le lire à haute voix :

\- Betty Been !

Une jeune fille de la Veine s’avança vers l'estrade. Muffie lui sera la main et lui demanda de se tenir derrière elle, puis elle ajouta:

\- Comme l'a annoncé le président, cette année est la seconde Expiation, et il y aura donc le double du nombre de tributs habituels ! Je vais donc tirer une autre charmante jeune fille au sort !

 

Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la boule des filles et tira un autre petit papier. Revenant au centre de l'estrade, elle lut le nom qui figurait dessus :

\- Maysilee Donner!

 

Haymitch tourna aussitôt la tête vers la jeune fille dont le nom venait d'être appelé. Il connaissait vaguement cette fille, et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il la trouvait assez belle. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'arène, où elle allait très certainement mourir. Haymitch sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine pour le Capitole. Maysilee s'avança bravement, la tête haute, vers l'estrade, et s'installa au coté de l'autre fille, derrière Muffie. Celle-ci, quelque peu déconcertée par l'arrivée silencieuse de Maysilee, passa rapidement au tirage au sort des garçons.

 

Elle tira le nom d'un garçon inconnu d'Haymitch nommé Chteck Tryn. Puis elle s'approcha une seconde fois de la boule et tira un dernier petit papier. Elle s'approcha du micro et lut lentement le nom inscrit. C'était celui d'Haymitch Abernathy.

 

 

**2**

 

Une sensation de froid se répandit dans la poitrine d'Haymitch.

 

Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre derrière lui. Son jeune frère tenta de se précipiter vers lui mais un Pacificateur le frappa violemment au visage et il retomba, inerte, à terre. Haymitch poussa un cri de rage et se jeta à la gorge de l'homme qui le frappa à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Haymitch sentit le sang couler sur sa tempe mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Soudain, un autre homme l'empoigna et l'arracha au Pacificateur qui suffoquait à terre. Haymitch entendit vaguement la voix de Muffie s'offusquer : « Mauvaises manières !» puis on l’emmena à la gare et le jeta dans un train luxueux.

 

On l'enferma dans une chambre et le laissa seul. Il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard et aperçut des vêtements brillants. Il saisit ce qui semblait être un pantalon doré décoré de rubis et le pressa sur sa blessure, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ressentait une grande fatigue. Il se laissa tomber sur la moquette bleu nuit et s'endormit aussitôt.

 

Quand il se réveilla, il était couché dans un lit et son front était bandé. Soudain, la réalité le frappa : il était dans un train en direction du Capitole, où il avait été choisi comme tribut pour la seconde Expiation. Il allait sûrement mourir. Cette constatation le fit penser à son frère et ses parents. Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Et il avait attaqué un Pacificateur, sa famille allait sûrement payer pour ça. Il serait responsable de leur mort. Sauf si… S'il gagnait, ils seraient peut-être épargnés.

Haymitch se promit de tout faire pour gagner, même au prix de perdre son humanité, pour sa famille, pour qu'elle vive.

 

Il entendit qu'on frappait timidement à la porte.

\- Entrez, grogna-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme portant une longue barbe blanche, à l'air affable, entra.

 

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Haymitch d'un ton hargneux.

 

\- Tu ne me connais pas ? Je suis ton mentor, Benchar Almison.

 

\- Vous ? Un mentor ? C'est une blague ?

 

\- Je ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit des Jeux, dit-il d'un ton joyeux qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec la gravité de ses propos.

 

Haymitch sentit le découragement l'envahir. Comment gagner avec cet homme étrange comme mentor? Il ne lui trouvera jamais de sponsors!

 

\- Tu viens déjeuner avec tes camarades ?

 

Ses camarades ? Il allait devoir tuer ces gens ! Il ne pouvait être leur ami !

 

\- Alors ? demande Benchar.

 

Haymitch réfléchit. Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de connaître les faiblesses de ses adversaires.

 

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

 

En arrivant dans le wagon salle à manger, il aperçut les trois autres tributs regardant avec des yeux ronds la nourriture placée sur la table : des croissants, des viennoiseries, des pichets de lait fumant, des bols de ragoûts, de la charcuterie… Si ces gens mangeaient cela au petit déjeuner, qu'en était-il pour le reste de leurs repas ?

 

Benchar regarda ses quatre tributs avec pitié et leur donna l'autorisation de manger. Résistant à l'envie de se jeter sur la nourriture, ils mangèrent patiemment, goûtant de tout, montrant leurs bonnes manières, comme aurait pu dire Muffie. Une fois le repas terminé, Haymitch alla droit au but :

\- Quand allez-vous commencer à nous conseiller ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Benchar d'un air rêveur, quand veux-tu que je commence ?

 

\- Tout de suite, coupa Maysilee qui écoutait leur conversation, mieux nous serons entraînés, mieux ce sera !

 

\- Je suis d'accord ! dit Haymitch.

 

\- D'accord ; voulez-vous que je vous conseille tous ensemble ou séparément ?

 

Haymitch et Maysilee échangèrent un regard: nul n'avait envie de tuer l'autre mais ils y seraient bien obligés pour sortir vivant de l'arène. Mieux valait se connaître le moins possible.

 

-Séparément!répondirent-ils ensemble

 

Les deux autres tributs acquiescèrent.

 

\- Très bien, par qui je commence ?

 

Un silence lui répondit.

 

\- Ok, je commence par Haymitch, Les autres, allez vous entraîner avec Muffie.

 

\- Avec Muffie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien nous apprendre ? demanda Maysilee.

 

\- Des tas de choses, crois-moi !

 

Maysilee fit la moue mais partit tout de même à la suite de Chteck et Betty.

 

\- À nous maintenant, dit Benchar, tu sais te servir d'une arme ?

 

\- Je sais lancer un couteau.

 

\- Avec quelle précision? Dis-moi la vérité, ou je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi.

 

\- Assez bien, je me débrouille.

 

\- Lance ce couteau sur cet abat-jour ridicule, dit-il en lui donnant un couteau à viande

 

Haymitch lança le couteau qui se planta dans une des étoiles roses qui parsemaient l'abat- jour.

 

\- Pas mal du tout, apprécia Benchar, après l'entraînement au Capitole, tu auras une véritable chance ! Tu sais faire autre chose ? Te battre au corps-à-corps par exemple ?

 

\- Oui, à peu près.

 

\- Oh mais oui, d'ailleurs je t'ai déjà vu à l’œuvre, avec ce Pacificateur !

 

Haymitch serra les dents, résistant à grand peine à l'envie de se jeter sur Benchar.

 

\- Oui, en effet, grogna-t-il, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le refaire.

 

\- Parfait, répondit Benchar qui n'avait pas remarqué la colère de son élève, et tu saurais te nourrir ? Chasser ?

 

\- Je ne mourrais pas de faim devant du gibier.

 

\- Bien. Je ne peux pas grand-chose de plus pour toi, à part de te conseiller de courir à la Corne d'Abondance et d'y prendre le maximum : des armes, mais aussi de la nourriture, de l'eau, des médicaments s'il y en a. Prend tout cela, puis éloigne-toi le plus possible des autres tributs. Je devrais réussir à te trouver quelque sponsors, si tu joues bien le jeu lors de l’interview, car le défilé ne t'aidera sûrement pas, tu seras habillé en mineur. Et n'oublie pas que même si tu as plus d'adversaires, il y a aussi plus de chances qu'ils se fassent tuer avant toi. Nous aurons une dernière séance de conseil le dernier jour, où j'évaluerai ta progression et où je te dirai si je t'ai trouvé des sponsors.

 

\- D'accord, répondit Haymitch.

 

\- À ce midi, amuse-toi bien avec Muffie ! chantonna Benchar, et envoie-moi Chteck, s'il te plaît.

 

Haymitch esquissa un sourire forcé et sortit de la pièce. Finalement, cet homme s'y connaissait en Jeux. Haymitch ne savait pas comment il avait gagné, mais il avait dû utiliser sa curieuse intelligence un peu folle. C'est légèrement rassuré qu'il s'approcha du compartiment où Muffie et les autres tributs étaient censés « bien s'amuser ! ».

 

 

**3**

 

En ouvrant la porte du compartiment, Haymitch resta muet de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : les deux filles étaient vêtues de robes massives et longues, et portaient des chaussures à talons d'au moins quinze centimètres. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir le plus grand mal à marcher. Chtek était habillé d'une chemise blanche couverte de dentelles et de froufrous, à tel point qu'elle lui bouchait la vue. Il était si ridicule qu'Haymitch se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire.

 

L’apercevant, Muffie se précipita vers lui et lui demanda:

\- Benchar en a fini avec toi, très cher ? Qui veut-il voir maintenant ?

 

\- Chteck, répondit-il, surpris de se voir appeler « très cher ».

 

\- Bien, bien, bien. Chetck, enlevez cette chemise et allez rejoindre ce cher Benchar !

 

Chteck s’exécuta avec empressement, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir enfin s’échapper, et sortit de la pièce.

 

\- À présent, occupons-nous de vous, dit Muffie en se tournant vers lui. Enfilez cette chemise, voulez-vous ?

 

\- Bienvenue en enfer, dit Maysilee avec une grimace.

 

\- Très chère, il ne faut pas tenir de tels propos ! Oh, vous ne savez pas vous y prendre, dit-elle à Haymitch qui s'escrimait à enfiler la chemise. Vous ne mettez jamais de chemises au district 12 ?

 

\- Pas très souvent, non, grogna Haymitch en passant la tête par ce qui semblait être la manche.

 

\- Tournez-là dans l'autre sens, voyons ! s'offusqua Muffie.

 

Haymitch réussit enfin à enfiler la chemise, mais il ne voyait presque rien à cause de la dentelle et se cogna dans une table basse qu'il n'avait pas vue.

 

\- Bien, dit la voix de Muffie qu'il entendait à peine car les froufrous lui rentrait dans les oreilles, essayez de faire le tour de la pièce.

 

Au bout de deux heures qui lui parurent une éternité, et au cours desquelles tous les tributs furent appelés, Muffie décréta une pause et ils allèrent tous déjeuner.

 

Après le repas, Haymitch s'enferma dans sa chambre et attendit leur arrivée au Capitole. Il réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Benchar : « Tu as une véritable chance de l'emporter ! » Était ce vrai ? Avait-il une chance ? Reverrait-il sa famille un jour ? Il voulait croire que oui.

 

Soudain, le train fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Haymitch sortit de sa chambre et se précipita dans le wagon où tous les autres étaient réunis.

 

\- Nous passons sous la montagne, l'informa Maysilee.

 

Haymitch détestait être sous terre. Il se sentait enfermé et prisonnier.

 

\- La traversée ne dure pas longtemps, dit Benchar, ne t'inquiète pas.

 

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Haymitch agressivement.

 

Soudain, le train fut inondée de lumière à nouveau et ils clignèrent tous des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière trop vive. Le Capitole se dressait devant eux, magnifique, ses grandes tours dominant les plaines alentour. La foule en délire les acclamaient sur les quais mais les tributs préféraient ne pas se montrer à ces gens qui souhaitaient leur mort.

 

Une fois arrivés à la gare, Ils descendirent du train et furent accompagnés au Centre d’Entraînement où ils furent conduits à l'étage numéro 12. Les chambres étaient somptueuses mais ils les quittèrent vite pour être remis entre les mains de leurs équipes de préparation.

 

Les préparateurs d'Haymitch, Gliese, Rendwick et Caldwell, étaient habillés avec des vêtements ridiculement colorés, agrémentés de gadgets inutiles, mais ils étaient si stupides qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment les haïr. Ils passaient leur temps à parler d'eux, à raconter leurs petites mésaventures et à se plaindre de leurs ongles incarnés. Haymitch faisait semblant de les écouter attentivement mais ne parlait jamais, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger ses préparateurs. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de le faire macérer dans d'étranges préparations nauséabondes et gluantes, ils se retirèrent en le laissant seul.

 

Une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut une jeune femme d'environ trente ans mais qui paraissait bien plus âgée à cause de l’impressionnante couche de maquillage qui lui recouvrait le visage.

 

\- Bonjour, je suis Hadrian, ta styliste, dit-elle d'une voix où les mots semblaient soigneusement séparés, comme quand on parle à un petit enfant. L'accent aigu du Capitole se détachait nettement dans sa voix.

 

Haymitch détesta immédiatement cette femme, qui semblait se sentir si supérieure à lui.

 

J'imagine que je serais habillé en mineur ? dit-il en faisant passer dans sa voix toute l'arrogance et tout le dédain dont il était capable.

 

\- En effet, répondit la femme en regardant Haymitch fixement, ça te pose un problème ?

 

Haymitch fut tenté de répondre oui, mais il pensa à son frère et se dit que ce n'était pas très judicieux.

 

\- Pas spécialement, mais si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire mieux...

 

\- Oh si, j'en suis capable, mais pourquoi veut-tu que je perde du temps avec un petit tribut du district 12 alors que je peux m'occuper du président Snow en personne ?

 

\- Peut-être parce que si je meurs dans l'arène ce sera en partie à cause de vous, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

 

\- Peut-être... C'est censé m'émouvoir ? Qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autres meure ? J'en ai vu mourir, des tributs dont j'étais la styliste, crois-moi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie coupable pour autant. Maintenant passons à ta tenue, même si ça ne va pas prendre très longtemps.

 

Haymitch bouillonnait intérieurement de rage contre cette femme. Il haïssait tout chez elle : depuis son visage tartiné de maquillage jusqu'à ses ongles long comme des griffes vernis en rouge sang comme si elle venait d'égorger quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait posé la tenue d'Haymitch, emballée dans du papier kraft. Du papier kraft, avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se payer ici ? Cette femme le méprisait vraiment, mais il s'en fichait car cette haine était désormais réciproque.

 

\- Enfile ça, dit-elle en lui lançant le vêtement, le défilé ne va pas tarder à commencer.

 

 

**4**

 

Une fois sa tenue enfilée, Haymitch sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans une grande salle remplie de chars. Il se souvenait les avoir vu plus petits sur la vieille télévision perchée sur une caisse, chez lui. On les avaient sans doute agrandis à l'occasion de l'Expiation, pour qu'ils puissent accueillir quatre tributs au lieu de deux. Les chevaux noir charbon étaient si calmes qu'il paraissaient drogués, ce qui était sûrement le cas, pensa Haymitch.

 

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que certains des tributs d'autres districts étaient présents également. Il en reconnut certains pour les avoir vus sur l'écran plat géant du train, lorsqu'ils avaient regardé les moissons des autres districts, mais il ne connaissait le nom d'aucun d'entre eux. Il aperçut Maysilee, Chteck et Betty qui s’avançaient vers lui, vêtus des mêmes tenues de mineurs que lui.

 

\- Le défilé va bientôt commencer, dit Benchar qu'Haymitch n'avait pas vu arriver derrière lui.

 

Tout autour d'eux, les autres tributs commençaient à monter sur leurs chars. Haymitch aperçut certains vêtements, comme les bijoux du Un, les filets de pêche du Quatre... Il monta sur le char à la suite de Betty et pris place sur le côté droit du véhicule.

 

\- Allumez vos casques, leur conseilla Benchar, vous brillerez un peu.

 

Ils suivirent son conseil et attendirent leur tour. Soudain, les chevaux se mirent en marche d'eux-mêmes et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Les spectateurs hurlaient, acclamaient leurs tributs préférés, huaient ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Haymitch résista à grand peine à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour échapper au bruit, mais se tint droit en relevant la tête pour essayer d'oublier à quel point sa tenue était ridicule. Il sentait la tension de Maysilee qui était placée à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il avait trop peur que ses paroles soient entendues malgré le bruit qui régnait partout.

 

Leur char arriva enfin au bout de l'allée et entra dans le Centre d'Entraînement. Benchar les attendait et les félicita quand ils descendirent du char. Pourtant, Haymitch décela comme une pointe de découragement dans sa voix et remarqua que Benchar semblait éviter son regard. Il n'insista pourtant pas et se rendit docilement au douzième étage avec les tributs de son district. Il alla se coucher immédiatement après le dîner, car les entraînements avaient lieu le lendemain soir et il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le luxe de dormir tard le matin. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit quand on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et trouva Maysilee sur le pas de la porte.

 

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il, étant volontairement désagréable, espérant la décourager.

 

\- Te parler de Benchar, répondit-elle, ignorant sa mauvaise humeur.

 

\- Entre, se résigna Haymitch, intrigué malgré tout.

 

\- Tu as remarqué qu'il essaye de nous éviter depuis la fin du défilé ?

 

\- Oui, c'est comme s'il se sentait coupable envers nous.

 

\- Je pense qu'il désespère de nous trouver des sponsors et qu'il est honteux de ne pas pouvoir nous aider.

 

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Tu crois que nous n'avons aucune chance ?

 

\- Non. Les sponsors sont importants, certes, mais ils ne sont pas indispensables. Et puis, il reste l'interview.

 

\- Tu as raison, tout n'est pas perdu.

 

\- Bon, je vais y aller, nous savons tous les deux qu'à ce stade, le sommeil est important.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

 

\- Maysilee, attends, la rappela Haymitch. Pourquoi tu n'est venue m'en parler qu'à moi et pas à Betty et à Chteck ?

 

\- Parce que je le sais très bien et toi aussi, s'il doit y avoir un gagnant au district Douze, ce ne sera pas l'un d'eux.

 

Sur ses mots, elle sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte. Haymitch s'endormit avec l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose de très important dans ce que lui avait dit Maysilee.

 

 

**5**

 

Le lendemain, il fut tiré de son sommeil par la voix aiguë de Muffie qui lui déclara à travers la porte qu'il avait une « Grande, grande journée ! » devant lui. Haymitch se leva et s'habilla avec la tenue qu'on avait déposée au bout de son lit. Ce n'est qu'en s’apprêtant à ouvrir la porte (qui était décorée d'un grand miroir) qu'il regarda ses vêtements : un pantalon vert kaki, assez près du corps, et une sorte de chemise d'une curieuse teint rouge rosée. L'association des couleurs était horrible, mais devait être très chic au Capitole.

 

Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Maysilee, qui était habillée dans les mêmes teintes que lui, était déjà présente, et Benchar également. Tous deux mangeaient en silence et Haymitch se joignit à eux sans rien ajouter.

 

Ils avaient presque terminé quand ils entendirent des bruits de rires et de conversations dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Betty et Chteck arrivèrent dans la pièce en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Haymitch les contempla avec mépris et se rappela que Maysilee lui avait dit la veille qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Cette scène lui donnait raison. Dégoûté, il se leva et, presque aussitôt suivi de Maysilee et de Benchar, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il descendirent tous les trois jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvait le véritable Centre d'Entraînement.

 

Malgré leur quart d'heure d'avance, ils arrivaient parmi les derniers. Haymitch pensa à Betty et Chteck, treize étages plus haut, qui venait à peine de commencer leur petit-déjeuner.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une jeune femme expliqua les quelques règles à respecter à l'entraînement : il était interdit de se battre avec un autre tribut, même dans le cadre d'un entraînement, il y avait des personnes sur place pour servir d'adversaires, il ne fallait pas insulter un autre tribut, etc...

 

Benchar s'approcha de ses deux tributs et leur dit :

\- Ne montrez pas ce que vous savez faire, gardez ça pour les juges demain, essayez de nouvelles choses comme faire du feu, reconnaître les plantes comestibles, quelques techniques de combat... Pas quelque chose que vous savez faire. C'est compris ?

 

Tout en parlant, il ne les avait pas regardés une seule fois. Tous deux acquiescèrent sagement et se dirigèrent vers un atelier qui les intéressait. Derrière eux un bruit de course se fit entendre et Betty et Chteck débarquèrent, hors d'haleine, dans la salle. Sans leur accorder un regard, Haymitch partit vers l'atelier de feu qui était désert, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

 

L'instructeur semblait ravi que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son atelier et commença immédiatement à expliquer à Haymitch comment faire du feu en frottant deux bâtons l'un sur l'autre. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à faire démarrer un feu impressionnant, il partit vers la lutte.

 

Il se retrouva face à un colosse plein de muscles qui se jeta sur lui dès le signal du départ. Il l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté et se redressa avant l'homme. Il profita de la fraction de seconde qui lui restait pour asséner un grand coup sur la nuque de l'homme qui retomba lourdement à terre, mais en ayant eu le temps de frapper Haymitch au genou, ce qui le fit tomber également. L'homme se releva et attrapa Haymitch par le devant de sa chemise. Celui-ci lui donna un coup dans le ventre et il le lâcha. Le sifflet retentit pour signifier que le combat était terminé.

 

En se relevant, Haymitch aperçut Maysilee détourner brusquement la tête, mais il avait croisé son regard et y avait lu de l'admiration mais aussi de la peur, comme si elle s'imaginait déjà se battre contre lui. Haymitch, légèrement mal à l'aise, serra la main de son adversaire et partit vers l'atelier des plantes comestibles où il passa le reste de la matinée, observant de temps à autre Maysilee. Il remarqua qu'elle se débrouillait bien à l'arc et à la fronde, brillait à l'escalade.

 

À l'heure du déjeuner, il s'assit seul à une table mais fut presque immédiatement rejoint par Betty et Chteck qui avait passé la matinée à tenter en vain d'allumer un feu convenable, et quelques minutes plus tard par Maysilee, qui évitait au maximum de le regarder. Après avoir mangé, Haymitch retourna à son entraînement.

 

À la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent tous les quatre au douzième étage où les attendait Benchar. Après le dîner, il leur conseilla d'aller se coucher tôt car les démonstrations devant les juges avaient lieu le lendemain.

 

\- Ils vous appelleront un par un dans l'ordre des districts, les garçons d'abord, leur dit-il. Impressionnez-les au maximum, la note est importante pour les sponsors.

 

Ils allèrent tous se coucher. Haymitch se réveilla tard le lendemain et s'inquiéta d'un possible retard. Benchar lui rappela que les démonstrations commençaient le matin mais qu'il y avait une demi-heure pour chaque tribut et que le district Douze n'était pas près d'être appelé.

 

Ils descendirent au Centre d'Entraînement en milieu d'après-midi et patientèrent encore deux bonnes heures devant la salle. Chteck fut appelé le premier et au bout d'un demi-heure on ne le vit pas revenir.

 

\- _Haymitch Abernathy,_ appela une voix de femme dans le haut-parleur.

 

Haymitch se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il aperçut les Juges, placés sur un balcon surplombant la salle. Ils mangeaient et buvaient mais semblaient tout de même attentifs à ce qui se passait au dessous d'eux.

 

Haymitch se dirigea vers le lancer de couteau, dont il ne c'était pas approché la veille, suivant les conseils de Benchar. Il attrapa un couteau au manche argenté mais relativement simple, sans gravures ni pierres précieuses. Il repéra un des mannequins d'entraînement et lança le couteau sur lui. Il se planta pile entre ses deux yeux. Un murmure approbateur s'éleva du balcon.

 

Haymitch prit une douzaine de couteaux et s'avança vers un panneau où il était inscrit : « Lancer de couteaux sur cibles en mouvement ». Il franchit le panneau et aperçut un homme légèrement transparent qui courait vers lui. Un hologramme, pensa t-il. Il lança un couteau sur l'homme qui explosa et disparut. Il en arrivait à présent de tous les côtés. Haymitch lançait ces couteaux, tournoyait, lançait encore... Soudain le programma s'arrêta et les hologrammes disparurent.

 

\- Vous pouvez partir, monsieur Abernathy, dit un des Juges.

 

Haymitch sortit de la salle. Il prit l'ascenseur et retrouva Benchar et Chteck quelques étages plus haut.

 

\- Alors ? lui demanda Benchar, anxieux.

 

\- Je crois que j'ai bien réussi, ils avaient l'air content.

 

\- Bien, nous aurons les notes ce soir.

 

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, les deux filles arrivèrent et s'assirent avec eux, nerveuses, attendant l'annonce des résultats. Après le dîner, ils se réunirent tous dans le salon et allumèrent l'écran géant.

 

 

**6**

 

Caesar Flickerman apparut à l'écran, jeune, grand et coiffé d'une horrible perruque rose fluo. L'hymne du Capitole retentit et l'émission débuta. Caesar commença à énumérer les noms des tributs en même temps que leur nom et leur visage s'affichait à l'écran. Haymitch et Maysilee échangèrent un regard : ce score était décisif pour trouver des sponsors, ils le savaient. Haymitch remarqua sans surprise que les tributs de carrière avaient tous obtenu entre 8 et 10. Puis le nom de Chteck fut appelé et son score fut affiché à l'écran : 4. Le suivant était Haymitch. Sa photo s'afficha sur l'écran avec en-dessous le chiffre 10 ! Il resta muet de stupeur. Il s'était attendu à un 6 peut-être un 8, mais sûrement pas un 10 ! Benchar le félicita puis se tut pour écouter la fin de l'émission. Betty obtint un 3. Il ne restait plus que Maysilee. Un 9 s'afficha sous son visage.

 

\- Bravo, lui lança Haymitch sans réfléchir.

 

-Merci, répondit-elle timidement, bravo à toi aussi.

 

\- Allez, au lit tout le monde ! déclara Benchar, demain c'est les interviews.

 

Ils allèrent tous se coucher docilement. Le lendemain, Haymitch se rendit dans la salle à manger en premier, seul Benchar était présent.

 

-Bonjour Haymitch.

 

Haymitch, surpris par tant d'amabilité, répondit à son tour :

 

\- Bonjour.

 

\- Les autres, quand ils seront réveillés, auront quartier libre jusqu'à ce que soit leur tour, l'informa t-il.

 

\- Leur tour de quoi ? répondit Haymitch étourdiment.

 

\- De se faire conseiller bien sûr ! Bon, je t'ai trouvé des sponsors grâce à ta note d'hier soir. Et j'ai vu que tu as bien progresser au cours de l'entraînement. Tu connais quelques-uns de tes adversaires ?

 

\- Pas de nom, mais je me méfie surtout des carrières.

 

\- Tu as raison. Ceux du district Un s'appellent Hanmill, Ivo, Valora et Alodia. Ce sont les quatre plus dangereux. Il y aussi une fille du Deux, Althéa et deux garçons du Quatre, Horne et Canwarn. Les autres ne sont pas à sous-estimer mais ils sont moins dangereux. Après, à toi de choisir pour Maysilee : soit tu t'en fais une alliée qui peut-être précieuse, soit tu t'en fais une ennemie qui peut-être mortelle. Les deux solutions ont des avantages et des inconvénients. C'est à toi de choisir. Betty et Chteck ne sont pas dangereux, mais ils faudra quand même qu'ils meurent si tu veux gagner. Essaye de laisser les carrières s'occuper d'eux. L'arène risque d'être particulièrement dangereuse car c'est une Expiation. Voilà, je ne peux pas beaucoup plus pour toi au sujet de l'arène. Maintenant, passons à l'interview de ce soir. Tu passeras en dernier puisque tu es le deuxième garçon du Douze. Il faut que tu choisisses une approche. Pour toi, je conseillerais l'arrogance. Cela impressionne toujours le public et te correspond bien.

 

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? demanda ironiquement Haymitch.

 

\- Comme tu veux,répondit Benchar. Bon, je pense que je n'ai plus grand-chose à te dire. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux le reste de la journée mais tu dois rester dans l'appartement.

 

\- Whaou, quelle liberté ! Je vais bien m'amuser, c'est sûr.

 

\- Pas la peine d'être ironique, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé.

 

\- Je sais, je sais, grogna Haymitch.

 

Il sortit de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il passa le reste de la journée. Il commanda à manger le midi et ne sortit plus de l'après-midi.

 

Vers 18 heures, Muffie vint le chercher pour l'envoyer rejoindre sa styliste, Hadrian. Il s'était préparé à l'expression dédaigneuse de cette dernière et il ne fut pas déçu. Hadrian l'attendait. Elle avait renoncé à paraître gentille et se comportait d'une manière franchement hostile avec lui. Après avoir fait enfiler à Haymitch sa tenue, qui était un simple costume trois pièces pailleté noir pour rappeler le charbon, elle partit le plus vite possible sans un mot. Haymitch, une fois qu'il eut surmonté le dégoût que lui inspirait le costume tant il était laid et ridicule, se dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce silence de la part d'Hadrian. Il s'était préparé à un déluge de sarcasmes méchants. Il pensa que Benchar lui avait parlé et cessa de penser à son idiote de styliste.

 

Benchar vint le chercher et l'emmena en compagnie de tous les tributs derrière un plateau de télévision. On leur demanda de s'asseoir sur le sièges placés dans l'ordre de passage à l'écran.

 

Haymitch vit passer tous ses adversaires. Il observa surtout les carrières, qui semblaient être les favoris du Capitole. Puis le nom de Betty fut appelé. Elle se leva et se rendit sur scène. Haymitch n'écouta pas particulièrement l'interview car il ne voulait rien connaître de la vie de Betty, sachant qu'il lui faudrait peut-être la tuer. Le buzzer retentit et Maysilee fut appelée. La jeune fille se leva et Haymitch remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'un robe bustier coupée dans le même tissu pailleté que son costume. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Un fin trait d'eye-liner soulignait ses yeux gris de la Veine. Elle était ravissante.

 

Elle monta sur scène et salua Caesar Flickerman d'une voix enjouée. Celui-ci lui répondit sur le même ton et il entamèrent une conversation joyeuse. Maysilee jouait la carte de l'innocence et ce choix, sûrement guidé par Benchar, lui réussit bien car elle descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la foule. Chteck fut appelé et Haymitch, comme pour Betty, se désintéressa totalement de ses paroles. Au bout de trois minutes le buzzer retentit et on appela Haymitch. Il se leva lentement et s'avança vers l'estrade. Dès qu'il apparut, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

 

 

 

**7**

 

\- Bonjour Haymitch ! s'écria Caesar. As-tu un mot à dire à tes nombreux fans ?

 

« Joue l'arrogance, pensa Haymitch. »

 

\- Oui, je veux leur dire qu'ils ont raison de m'acclamer car ils acclament le vainqueur !

 

\- Oh, tu es vraiment sûr de toi ! L'étais-tu autant quand tu t'es jeté sur ce Pacificateur à la Moisson ?

 

Haymitch encaissa le coup. Il sentait son assurance s'effondrer en lui.

 

\- Oui, je l'étais, dit-il d'une voix sourde mais audible, je n'aime pas qu'on attaque des gens que j'aime.

 

\- Eh bien tes adversaires vont avoir du fil à retordre avec toi ! À propos de gens que tu aimes, que penses-tu de la petite Maysilee ? Tout à fait entre nous bien sûr.

 

Haymitch se sentit rougir. Il fit un effort pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et déclara d'une voix mystérieuse, se dégoûtant lui-même :

\- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

 

Des rires se firent entendre dans la foule.

 

\- Voilà quelqu'un qui nous cache quelque chose !

 

À cet instant le buzzer retentit.

 

\- Comme c'est dommage ! Le temps passe si vite ! J'espère que tu reviendras un jour sur ce plateau ! Il éclata de rire.

 

\- Adieu cher public, dit Haymitch d'un ton théâtral.

 

Il quitta la scène et aperçut Benchar derrière les tributs lever le pouce en l'air. Ils remontèrent tous les quatre au 12ème.

 

\- Tu joues bien la comédie, le complimenta Maysilee tout en le jaugeant, l'air de se demander si en effet il jouait la comédie. Cette réflexion lui faisait écarquiller légèrement les yeux et la rendait encore plus belle.

 

\- Merci, répondit Haymitch en détournant le regard.

 

Le lendemain, Haymitch resta toute la journée dans sa chambre. Il commanda à manger pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner mais il décida de se joindre aux autres pour le dîner et se rendit donc dans la salle à manger. Tous les tributs ainsi que Benchar et Muffie étaient présents. Haymitch s'assit en silence et commença à manger tout aussi silencieusement. Les autres suivirent son exemple et le repas ne fut ponctué que par les reniflements de Muffie qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Une fois le repas, ils retournèrent tous dans leur chambre, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

 

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Haymitch décida de se rendre dans le salon pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas de rediffusions des Jeux de Benchar. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça devant lui et ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. En s'approchant du salon, il vit de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Du bruit s'échappait de la pièce. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'accroupit pour regarder par l'embrasure de la porte. Il aperçut une tête couverte de cheveux blonds qui était assise sur le canapé. Il en était à se demander s'il s'agissait de Maysilee ou de Betty quand il perdit soudain l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière et aperçut la tête se tourner brusquement. C'était Maysilee. Haymitch envisagea de retourner en courant dans sa chambre mais il était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une Maysilee furieuse apparut.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'espionnes ?! s'écria-t-elle.

 

\- Mais non, répondit Haymitch, tentant vainement de prendre un air indigné.

 

\- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

 

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu essayer de trouver une rediffusion des Jeux de Benchar, avoua-t-il, pensant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

 

\- Et c'est là que tu t'es retrouvé assis par terre dans le couloir ? Désolée, mais ton histoire n'est pas crédible. Je veux bien croire que c'est pour ça que tu t'es levé mais avoue que tu m'espionnais.

 

\- Je ne t'espionnais pas...

 

Elle haussa les sourcils.

 

\- ...Vraiment, dit-il à contre-cœur, j'ai vu de la lumière alors j'ai regardé qui était là, c'est tout.

 

\- Humm... Bon je te crois.

 

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 

\- Comme toi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à la télévision.

 

\- Et tu as trouvé ?

 

\- Non, il n'y a que des émissions stupides. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de regarder les Jeux de Benchar. De toute façon je suis incapable de dormir.

 

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et alluma l'écran. Haymitch s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et la regarda zapper à la recherche de la rediffusion qui les intéressait. Elle finit par la trouver. Ils passèrent la nuit à regarder divers jeux et ne retournèrent dans leur chambre qu'à six heures du matin pour tenter de dormir une heure.

 

Ce fut la voix d'Hadrian qui tira Haymitch du demi-sommeil où il était plongé. Elle le conduisit dans la salle de lancement et lui donna sa tenue. Elle se composait d'un jogging noir près du corps, d'un tee-shirt à manches longues, d'une sorte de gilet fin et de chaussures de marche.

 

\- Il reste une heure avant le lancement, tu peux en profiter pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner, grogna Hadrian.

 

Haymitch avait la gorge si nouée qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir manger quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas montrer son angoisse à Hadrian. Il se força à manger quelques biscuits au gingembre puis regarda l'heure. Il ne restait que dix minutes avant son lancement. Elles passèrent en silence. Soudain, une voix annonça qu'il ne restait qu'une minute.

 

\- Allez, monte dans le tube, dit Hadrian, une expression réjouie sur le visage.

 

Haymitch obéit et le tube se referma sur lui.

 

\- Bonne chance, lui dit Hadrian avec un sourire méchant.

 

Puis le tube commença à s'élever.

 

 


	2. L'Arène

**1**

 

Haymitch était dans le noir. Qu'allait-il découvrir à la lumière ? Il en était à se demander s'il la reverrait un jour quand il émergea au grand jour. Le spectacle qui l'attendait était incroyable. C'était une magnifique prairie où l'air sentait bon. De petits papillons dorés voletaient tout autour de lui. Une montagne rose au sommet poudré de neige se dressait au loin et une forêt verdoyante commençait à l'autre bout de la prairie. Il aperçut des écureuils et des colibris qui en sortait. Les tributs étaient disposés en un large cercle autour de la Corne d'Abondance dorée qui se dressait au centre de la prairie.

 

_\- Bienvenue aux cinquantièmes Hunger Games,_ annonça la voix de Caesar Flickerman, _et que le sort vous soit favorable !_

 

Un compte à rebours commença. Haymitch avait une minute pour décider quoi faire. « Je vais courir à la Corne et prendre ce qu'il me faut, puis je partirai dans la forêt. Je dois me méfier, cette arène est beaucoup trop parfaite, il doit y avoir un piège », pensa t-il.

 

Le signal de départ retentit. Haymitch bondit de son promontoire et sprinta jusqu'à la Corne sans se retourner. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'un autre tribut le rattrape, mais quand il atteignit la conque dorée et se retourna, il vit que la plupart des tributs n'avaient pas quitté leur piédestal, trop stupéfaits pour agir. Il attrapa un lourd sac à dos et une demi-douzaine de couteaux ainsi qu'un épieu et une grosse gourde d'eau, puis s'enfuit en courant vers la forêt.

 

Il courut sans se retourner et atteignit enfin la lisière de la forêt. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que personne ne le poursuivait. Il s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser à terre, éreinté par sa course. Il ouvrit le sac à dos qu'il avait ramassé à la Corne et étudia son contenu. Il y avait une corde, un sac de couchage, une dizaine de paquets de biscuits et des lanières de bœuf séché, une autre gourde vide, des allumettes, et une trousse de secours qui contenait un petit flacon rempli de liquide bleu sur lequel il était écrit : « Contre certains poisons ». Haymitch replaça le tout dans le sac.

 

Un coup de canon retentit soudain. Le bain de sang devait être terminé et on faisait maintenant tonner le canon. Haymitch compta sur ses doigts les coups qui retentissaient à intervalles réguliers : vingt-et-un. Vingt-et-un tributs morts dans les premières heures de l'arène. Il saurait ce soir de qui il s'agissait. Il souhaita intérieurement que Maysilee n'apparaisse pas dans le ciel.

 

Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre derrière la montagne rose. Le temps paraissait accéléré dans cette arène. Il trouva un arbre creux couché où il décida de passer la nuit. Il venait de creuser un trou dans le tronc pour voir dehors quand l 'hymne du Capitole retentit. Les visages commencèrent à défiler dans le ciel. Aucun des carrières n'était mort. Haymitch en était à dix-neuf morts. Les deux derniers étaient-ils Betty et Chteck ? Non, les visages qui s'affichèrent étaient ceux des deux garçons du Dix. Haymitch ne put s’empêcher d'être soulagé, mais il aurait préféré que Betty et Chteck ne survivent pas à la première journée pour ne pas devoir les tuer plus tard.

 

Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il entendit une brindille qui craquait non loin de lui. Il regarda par le trou et vit une fille qu'il pensait venir du district Sept. Elle se pencha et ramassa quelque chose sous l'arbre qu'Haymitch avait identifié comme un pommier aux fruits légèrement pourris dont il n'avait pas voulu s'approcher, soupçonnant un piège. Elle porta la pomme à sa bouche et s'écroula soudain en poussant des gargouillements étouffés. Elle fut secouée de spasmes un court instant puis resta immobile. Le canon retentit.

 

La scène avait duré quelques secondes et Haymitch n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il attendit quelques minutes au cas où la fille n'aurait pas été seule, mais la forêt était silencieuse. Il sortit de son tronc et s'avança vers la fille. Elle regardait la nuit étoilée sans la voir et était bel et bien morte. À côté d'elle, une pomme avait roulé au sol. Haymitch la regarda avec suspicion. Il n'y pas de doutes, la pomme était empoisonné. Était-ce la seule chose empoisonnée de l'arène ? C'était peu probable. L'arène toute entière devait contenir du poison, ce qui expliquerait le flacon d'antidote dans sa trousse de secours. Mais sur ce flacon, il était inscrit : « Contre certains poisons ». Certains seulement ? Il se promit de ne rien manger qui provenait de l'arène. Il devait se fier uniquement aux provisions du Capitole.

 

Il s'éloigna un peu pour que l'hovercraft vienne chercher le corps de la fille. Une fois que l'hovercraft eut complètement disparu, Haymitch retourna dans le tronc et réussit à dormir quelques heures.

 

 

**2**

 

 

Ce fut la lumière du soleil à travers les branches qui le réveilla. Il sortit du tronc, rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos et se mit en chemin. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, alors il décida de trouver la limite de l'arène si elle en avait une. « De toute façon, pensa-t-il, je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs ».

 

Il marchait à travers la forêt quand il se sentit observé et tourna la tête. Des dizaines d'écureuils dorés le regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air agressif mais ils étaient si nombreux... Haymitch tourna la tête pour continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il sentait leurs regards dans son dos, de plus en plus nombreux. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était... et déclencha le chaos. Les écureuils se jetèrent sur lui de partout, l'ensevelissant sous leurs fourrures dorées. Haymitch tenta de protéger ses yeux de leurs griffes et se mit à courir à l'aveuglette pour tenter de leur échapper. Un écureuil lui griffa l'arête du nez et il sentit le sang couler. Soudain les écureuils disparurent. Il les vit courir vers les arbres et y disparaître dans le feuillage.

 

Il saignait de partout, la peau tailladée par les animaux dorés. Les entailles n'étaient pas très profondes, sauf celle de son nez qui saignait abondamment. Il regarda autour de lui. Des haies touffues mais trop bien taillées pour être naturelles l'entouraient. Soudain, la réalité le frappa. Ces haies formaient un labyrinthe ! Les écureuils n'avaient fait que le conduire ici, et maintenant il était prisonnier. Il avait perdu deux couteaux dans sa fuite. Il lui en restait quatre, ainsi qu'un épieu.

 

Il entendit des paroles de l'autre côté de la haie. D'autres tributs ! Ils débouchèrent dans l'allée où se trouvait Haymitch. Il reconnut avec horreur trois des carrières, Ivo, Horne et Canwarn.

 

\- En voilà un, lança Ivo.

 

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers Haymitch et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur leurs visages. Ils sortirent leurs armes. « Ça ne sert à rien de m'enfuir, pensa-t-il, je suis piégé, il vaut mieux que je les attaque. » Il sortit un de ses couteaux et fit face aux carrières. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire.

 

\- Oh, regardez, ricana Horne, le petit tribut veut jouer aux carrières !

 

Les deux autres ricanèrent et continuèrent à avancer. Vif comme l'éclair, Haymitch se jeta sur Canwarn qui était le plus proche et lui trancha la gorge d'un seul geste. Il balança un coup de pied à Horne qui tomba à terre puis lança son épieu vers lui. Horne roula sur le côté et l'épieu se planta dans son épaule. Haymitch l'acheva d'un coup de couteau. Ivo se jeta sur Haymitch et ils roulèrent au sol. Ivo tordit le poignet d'Haymitch, ce qui lui fit lâcher son couteau. Ivo le rattrapa et allait le planter dans la tête d'Haymitch quand il se raidit soudain et s'écrasa de tout son poids sur Haymitch. Celui-ci se dégagea et récupéra son couteau, prêt à faire face à une autre menace.

 

Ne voyant rien autour de lui, il examina le corps d'Ivo et trouva une petite fléchette plantée dans son cou. Il allait la prendre pour l'examiner, quand une voix cria :

\- Non ! N'y touche pas !

 

Il se redressa brusquement et fit volte face, son couteau à la main.

 

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sors de là ou tu vas le regretter ! lança-t-il.

 

Maysilee sortit de derrière une haie. Elle tenait une sarbacane à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il, sincèrement surpris.

 

\- Je te sauve la vie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répondit-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

 

\- Mais pourquoi ?

 

\- Hum, voyons voir, pourquoi je te sauve la vie ? Euh non, en fait il n'y a pas de raison valable, alors on va remédier à ça tout de suite, tu veux bien que je te tue ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

 

\- Oh, c'est bon, merci d'avoir tué Ivo, voilà, tu es contente ?

 

\- Oui ça ira, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, demanda-t-elle, retrouvant son sérieux.

 

\- Bah, je sais pas. Soit on part chacun de notre côté, soit on s'allie, soit l'un de nous deux tue l'autre.

 

\- On s'en tirera mieux à deux, déclara Maysilee.

 

Puis elle se dirigea vers une autre haie comme si ces simples paroles avaient tout réglé.

 

\- Tu viens ? Je connais la sortie ?

 

Haymitch hésita un instant puis décida de la suivre.

 

\- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Maysilee.

 

\- À l'opposé de la Corne et de la montagne, répondit-il.

 

\- D'accord, ça me semble une bonne idée, la plupart des carrières sont dans la montagne.

 

Ils se mirent en route vers un point inconnu en essayant de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Haymitch n'était pas très fort à ce jeu-là mais se forçait, car il se rappelait que Benchar lui avait conseillé cette alliance.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a aussi des licornes ? demanda Maysilee en riant.

 

\- Je n'espère pas, je n'ai pas envie de me faire transpercer par une corne !

 

La nuit tombait vite et bientôt il fit noir.

 

\- Tu as un sac de couchage ? demanda Haymitch.

 

\- Oui, c'est à peu près une des seules choses utiles qui se trouvait dans le sac à dos que j'ai réussi à attraper.

 

\- Faisons tout de suite l'inventaire de se que nous avons.

 

\- J'ai un peu de nourriture, une gourde de deux litres, un sac de couchage, une corde et ma sarbacane. Je la trempe dans n'importe quelle substance qu'on peut trouver ici, tout est empoisonné.

 

\- Moi j'ai aussi de la nourriture, environ quatre litres d'eau, une trousse de secours avec du contre-poison mais pour certains seulement, un sac de couchage, euh voyons voir, neuf couteaux et un épieu et une corde.

 

\- Un contre-poison ? Mais alors ça veut dire que les carrières en ont sûrement ! Ils pourront guérir de mes fléchettes !

 

\- Non je ne pense pas, il faudrait agir immédiatement et ça ne marcherait pas forcément, l'antidote marche seulement pour certains poisons.

 

Soudain, l'hymne retentit. Il y avait eu déjà eu six morts quand le visage de Chteck s'afficha, presque aussitôt suivit de celui de Betty. Maysilee poussa un petit cri étouffé et se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour étouffer le bruit.

 

\- Eh bien voilà, dit Haymitch, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas souffert. Nous ne sommes plus que dix-neuf.

Maysilee acquiesça.

 

\- Pourquoi veut-tu continuer à avancer par là, demanda-t-elle en désignant le côté opposé à la montagne.

 

-Eh bien, je pense que l'arène doit bien avoir une fin. Une limite. Il y aura peut-être quelque chose d'utile à cet endroit.

 

\- Humm, fit Maysilee qui n'était pas convaincue.

 

Ils organisèrent des tours de garde et Haymitch prit le premier. Quelques heures plus tard, Maysilee le remplaça.

 

 

**3**

 

 

Le lendemain, ils marchaient toujours dos à la montagne quand un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre, presque aussitôt suivi par de la pluie.

 

\- Il faut en profiter pour remplir nos gourdes, cria Maysilee pour se faire entendre malgré le tonnerre.

 

\- Oui d'accord, utilisons ces grandes feuilles pour récupérer l'eau.

 

Ils coupèrent quelques feuilles et les déchirèrent pour former une sorte de tuyau qui faisait couler l'eau de pluie directement dans leurs gourdes. La pluie ne s'arrêta qu'à la nuit tombée. Ils se redistribuèrent les tours de garde et la nuit se passa sans encombre.

 

La matinée venait juste de commencer et il s'étaient déjà mis en route quand un tremblement de terre impressionnant les fit tomber. Ils se retournèrent instinctivement et aperçurent au loin la montagne rose cracher des jets de cendre et de magma. Le canon retentit une douzaine de fois mais Haymitch ne savait pas combien exactement car le bruit de l'éruption était trop fort.

 

\- Continuons à avancer, dit-il, je ne sais pas jusqu'où la lave va se répandre mais je ne veux pas qu'elle nous atteigne.

 

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Maysilee.

 

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils arrivèrent sur une sorte de plaine envahie de bruyère qui se terminait par un profond précipice.

 

\- Notre voyage s'arrête là, dit Maysilee, tu vois, il n'y a rien du tout.

 

Haymitch ne répondit pas. Il s'était arrêté au bord de la falaise et regardait le fond.

 

\- D'ailleurs je pense qu'il faudrait rompre notre alliance, dit-elle, je n'aimerais que nous soyons les deux seuls survivants.

 

\- D'accord, répondit Haymitch, toujours absorbé par le précipice.

 

Il entendit Maysilee ramasser son sac à dos et partir. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans la forêt, il lança un caillou dans le précipice, vexé de n'avoir rien trouvé d'utile. Il resta assis là quelques secondes puis commença à se relever. À cet instant, le caillou qu'il avait lancé atterrit à côté de lui. Il le regarda avec surprise, puis prit une pierre plus grosse et la jeta dans le précipice. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre revint également dans sa main. Il éclata de rire. Il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans ce champ de bruyère.

 

Soudain, des hurlements tout proches se firent entendre. Il reconnut la voix de Maysilee. Il se releva et se précipita vers les cris. Il déboucha sur une clairière et vit un escadron de petits oiseaux rose bonbon voler autour de Maysilee. Ils avaient tous un long bec affilé. Sans crier gare, il fondirent soudain sur Maysilee et plantèrent leurs becs dans sa gorge. Ils repartirent aussitôt. La scène avait duré une fraction de seconde. Haymitch se précipita vers Maysilee. Une flaque de sang s'étendait autour d'elle.

 

\- Maysilee ! cria-t-il, Tu m'entends ?

 

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

 

\- Ne, ne t'inquiète pas, bégaya-t-il, tout va bien se passer.

 

Elle allait mourir, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Le sang coulait lentement de sa gorge. Elle eut un dernier spasme puis ses yeux regardèrent le ciel sans le voir. Le canon retentit. Haymitch ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir au Capitole.

 

\- Je te promets de gagner, murmura-t-il.

 

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis ramassa son sac à dos et partit sans se retourner.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, le sceau du Capitole s'afficha dans le ciel. Presque tous les carrières étaient morts dans l'éruption de la montagne, il ne restait plus que les deux filles du Un. Il y avait eu onze morts dans la montagne. Puis le visage de Maysilee s'afficha dans le ciel. Il détourna le regard en pensant qu'ils n'étaient plus que sept, dont deux carrières. Il se faufila sous un buisson où il était parfaitement dissimulé par les feuilles.

 

Le lendemain, la matinée venait de commencer quand le canon retentit trois fois. Il entendit des bruits de combat tout proches. Il se mit à courir vers le bruit en essayant d'être silencieux. Il sortit la tête de derrière un arbre et observa silencieusement la scène. Les deux carrières se battaient contre un garçon solidement bâti à la peau noire qui devait venir du Onze. Une des deux filles paraissait assez gravement blessée. Il lui semblait que c'était Valora. Le garçon tentait de s'approcher d'elle pour l'achever mais l'autre fille, Alodia, l'empêchait d'approcher et lui infligeait de profondes égratignures à chacune de ses tentatives. Valora était à présent prise de convulsions au sol et Haymitch pensait que le canon n'allait pas tarder à retentir. Le garçon perdait également beaucoup de sang et Alodia le repoussait avec sa hache avec de plus en plus de facilité.

 

Il remarqua du coin de l’œil des formes inertes qu'il identifia comme étant des grosses pierres, mais en regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de trois cadavres. Il en repéra deux qui avaient la peau noire et appartenaient sans doute au Onze. Les deux carrières avaient dû les prendre par surprise.

 

Le canon retentit pour Valora. Alodia poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur le garçon, lui tranchant la tête d'un coup de hache. Le canon se fit entendre une seconde fois et Haymitch prit ses jambes à son cou. Il ne voulait pas affronter tout de suite Alodia, il n'était pas prêt. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire bientôt car ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et que s'il ne faisait rien, les Juges s'en occuperaient.

 

Il retourna au champ de bruyère et s'assit dans les fleurs odorantes. Sa course lui avait donné soif et il sortit sa gourde de son sac. Elle était vide. « Alodia n'aura pas besoin de me tuer, pensa-t-il, je serais déshydraté bien avant. »

 

Il aperçut du coin de l’œil un reflet argenté dans le ciel. Un parachute ! Il l’attrapa et vit qu'il soutenait une gourde de deux litres remplie d'eau !

 

\- Merci Benchar, dit-il en riant.

 

Il but, puis, comme la nuit commençait à tomber, il rampa sous un buisson et attendit que l'hymne du Capitole retentisse. Le garçon décapité par Alodia se nommait Shtong. Il était bel et bien du Onze. Haymitch dormit assez mal car il appréhendait le combat avec Alodia.

 

 

 

**4**

 

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt et commençaà se préparer pour le combat. Il fit l'inventaire de ses armes et remarqua qu'il avait perdu un autre couteau, sûrement dans sa fuite de la veille, ce qui ne lui laissait plus que sept couteaux et son épieu. Il avait aussi la sarbacane de Maysilee, mais il ne savait pas l'utiliser et préféra la cacher dans un arbre creux. Il mangea autant qu'il put car il savait que, quelle que soit l'issue du combat, c'était sa dernière journée dans l'arène.

 

Il décida de se mettre tout de suite à la recherche d'Alodia car elle pouvait être à l'autre bout de l'arène et il aurait peut-être besoin de temps pour la trouver. « Le plus simple serait de l'appeler », pensa-t-il. Il se retint de rire en pensant qu'il pourrait battre la forêt en hurlant.

 

Il s’avéra qu'Alodia n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Haymitch passa la tête de derrière le même arbre et se demanda comment agir. Il voulait combattre, certes, mais il voulait aussi gagner. Il ne devait pas agir n'importe comment. Il lui vint soudain l'idée de lancer son épieu sur la fille du Un. Il visa soigneusement puis tira. L'épieu toucha Alodia au milieu du dos mais rebondit sur elle ! Elle se retourna brusquement en poussant un cri de rage. Elle portait une sorte d'armure qui lui recouvrait tout le corps. Seule sa tête était à découvert. Dans la pénombre des sous-bois il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

 

Alodia l'avait repéré. Elle se précipita sur lui, armée d'une lourde épée. Haymitch n'eut pas le temps de prendre la fuite. L'épée se planta dans son ventre. Il hurla et tomba à genoux. Alodia, déséquilibrée, bascula en arrière. Malgré la douleur, il réussit à lancer un couteau en direction de sa tête. Le hurlement qui suivit lui prouva qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Il se releva péniblement et commença à avancer vers le champ de bruyère cherchant une aide qui ne viendrait pas, une main sur sa blessure. Il entendit Alodia se relever et retomber derrière lui mais continua sans se retourner. Il déboucha sur le champ de bruyère et s'écroula.

 

Il vit Alodia sortir à son tour de la forêt. Son œil droit n'était plus qu'un souvenir et elle avait une hache à la main. Elle saignait autant que lui et avait du mal à marcher droit. Haymitch se releva et se rapprocha encore du précipice. Il tomba à genoux et regarda Alodia qui titubait vers lui. Elle lança sa hache vers lui et Haymitch se laissa tomber au sol pour l'éviter. La hacha tomba dans le précipice. Il était maintenant pris de convulsions et Alodia, qui était elle aussi tombée à terre, le regardait en souriant. Soudain, quelque chose siffla au-dessus de la tête d'Haymitch et le sourire d'Alodia disparut. Une expression de surprise s'afficha une fraction de seconde sur ses traits puis sa hache, renvoyée par le champ de force au fond du précipice, se planta dans sa tête. Elle s'écroula et le canon retentit, presque aussitôt suivi d'un bruit de trompettes. Haymitch sentit l'air bouger autour de lui, soulevé par un hovercraft, puis il succomba à la douleur et s'évanouit.

 

 


	3. La Tournée de la Victoire

**1**

 

 

Haymitch ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était si lumineuse qu'il referma immédiatement les paupières. Les murs blancs l'aveuglait.

 

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit la voix de Benchar.

 

Haymitch rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de son mentor au-dessus de lui.

 

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu dors, l'informa celui-ci.

 

\- Et alors ? grogna Haymitch, la voix cassée.

 

\- Et alors il faut que tu sois prêt pour la rediffusion complète des Jeux, et elle a lieu ce soir. Si tu te sens mieux tu vas pouvoir commencer à te préparer.

 

Hadrian entra dans la pièce, l'air renfrogné.

 

\- Alors, tu n'avais pas fini d'essayer de me faire perdre mon travail, il a fallu que tu reviennes finir le travail ? dit-elle.

 

\- Vous avez perdu votre travail ? demanda Haymitch avec espoir.

 

\- Tu vois bien que non, sinon je ne serais pas là. Mais après la Tournée, c'est fini pour moi.

 

Haymitch se retint de rire. Il n'aimait pas Hadrian mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau.

 

\- Mais en attendant je dois toujours m'occuper de toi, alors debout, vite, les médecins ont dit que tu pouvais sortir.

 

Haymitch se leva et partit. Personne n'avait fait allusion au Jeux. C'était comme s'il était juste parti en voyage. Il pensa que c'était pour l'épargner, mais de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien car le soir même il serait obligé de regarder la rediffusion. Il entra avec Hadrian dans un salon décoré sur le thème du bleu ciel. Il y en avait partout et le rendu était affreux.

 

\- Bon, pour ta tenue, ce ne sera pas très compliqué, c'est la même que dans l'arène. Je voulais surtout te parler seul.

 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Haymitch, méfiant.

 

\- Pour t'informer. Tes parents et ton frère sont prisonniers du Capitole. Ils n'ont pas trop aimé la façon dont tu t'es servi du champ de force. Ils veulent se venger.

 

Haymitch encaissa le coup. Ses parents et son frère ? Ce n'était possible.

\- Oh, je sais ce que tu penses. Qu'ils ne feraient jamais ça. Détrompe-toi, ils n'ont aucun scrupule. J'en suis la preuve vivante, dit-elle d'une voix amère.

 

Haymitch la regarda. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être jugé Hadrian sans connaître son histoire.

 

\- Mais... Ils vont les tuer ? demanda-t-il.

 

\- C'est probable. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait avec ma famille en tout cas.

 

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'empêcher ça ?

 

Hadrian le regarda comme s'il était fou.

 

\- L'empêcher ? S'ils ont décidé de les tuer, il n'y a rien à faire. Enfin bon, il faut que tu commences à te préparer sinon tu seras en retard, dit-elle en reprenant ses manières supérieures.

 

Une fois sa tenue enfilée, il se rendit dans les coulisses du plateau de télévision.

 

\- N'oublie pas, arrogance, dit la voix de Benchar dans son dos.

 

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pour mes parents ? demanda-t-il d'une voix accusatrice.

 

Benchar ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, l'air coupable.

 

\- Pas ici, finit-il par déclarer, nous sommes peut-être écoutés.

 

La voix de Caesar Flickerman retentit :

\- Et voici maintenant le vainqueur de ces cinquantièmes Hunger Games !

 

\- C'est à toi, dit Benchar.

 

Haymitch monta sur le plateau. Dès qu'il apparut, la foule se déchaîna. Les applaudissements retentissaient de tous les cotés.

 

\- Eh bien mon garçon, dit Caesar, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous étions très peu nombreux à penser te revoir ici !

 

La foule éclata de rire.

\- Il est maintenant temps de revoir tes exploits. Si tu veux bien t'asseoir...

 

Haymitch s'assit sur le siège en forme de trône couvert de velours rouge. Un écran géant était placé en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas assister une seconde fois à la mort de ces tributs, mais il n'avait pas le choix et ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse car la vie de sa famille était peut-être en jeu.

 

Il revit le bain de sang de la Corne. Il se vit courir dans la forêt, poursuivi par une meute d'écureuils dorés et tomber sur les carrières dans le labyrinthe de buissons. Il vit Maysilee sortir de sous une haie et lui proposer une alliance. Betty et Chteck avaient formé une alliance mais Alodia et Valora les avait surpris dans leur sommeil et Alodia les avait décapités d'un coup de hache. Il vit les onze tributs mourir brûlés dans l'éruption du volcan. Puis on en arriva à la mort de Maysilee. Les oiseaux étaient sortis brusquement du bois et Maysilee avait réussi à en tuer quelques-uns, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elle avait succombé sous le nombre. Haymitch se revit arriver trop tard et ne pas réussir à sauver Maysilee.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'écran plus petit sur sa droite et vit que son visage était affiché en gros plan, comme si on guettait le moindre signe de tristesse sur son visage. Il se força à demeurer impassible.

 

Il vit enfin le combat final avec Alodia. Son épée s'était enfoncée profondément dans son ventre et il passa la main sous son t-shirt pour sentir la profonde cicatrice que les médecins du Capitole n'avaient pas pu éliminer. Il revit son couteau atteindre Alodia dans l’œil. Il se traîna au bord du précipice et la fille du Un lança sa hache. Il la vit revenir et fendre sa tête en deux. Puis les trompettes retentirent à nouveau et l'écran s'éteignit.

 

\- Et voilà ces magnifiques cinquantièmes Hunger Games ! Accueillez maintenant notre bien-aimé président Snow !

 

 

 

2

 

Le président s’avança sur la scène. Il affichait un grand sourire en regardant la foule mais ses yeux étaient froids. Haymitch se leva à son approche. Il ne devait pas échouer. La vie de sa famille en dépendait. Un Muet apporta une couronne sur un coussin cousu dans le même velours rouge que le fauteuil. Le président la prit et s'approcha d'Haymitch. Quand il fut en face de lui, son sourire se transforma pour devenir un rictus méprisant. Dans ses yeux brillait cette fois une véritable lueur d'amusement. On entendit à cet instant un bruit sourd suivit d'un craquement, trop faible cependant pour être entendu par Caesar et le public. Le président lui posa la couronne sur la tête et se retourna vers la foule :

\- Applaudissez votre vainqueur ! dit-il.

 

La foule obéit immédiatement et se déchaîna. Le président Snow quitta la scène et Haymitch se vit entraîner à sa suite par deux Muets. Il retourna dans les coulisses où il avait quitté Benchar et constata avec horreur qu'il y avait du sang au sol. Il se tourna vers Snow qui l'avait laissé passer et le contempla avec dégoût et colère.

 

\- Eh oui, c'est le sang de Benchar. Il doit déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'est entièrement ta faute. À cause de l'utilisation inappropriée que tu as fait du champ de force. Et comme tu le sais sûrement, ta famille va bientôt subir le même sort. Ton frère est déjà presque mort à cause de sa blessure le jour de la Moisson. Ta faute encore une fois. Il ne fallait pas attaquer ce Pacificateur.

 

Haymitch ressentait un mélange de rage et de colère, mais aussi de peur pour sa famille.

\- Cela remonte à longtemps et je ne l'ai pas tué, moi.

 

Il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Snow s'approcha de lui jusqu'à lui boucher la vue. Une odeur de sang régnait dans l'air mais elle ne semblait pas provenir de celui qui était répandu par terre. Elle se dégageait de Snow lui-même.

 

\- Tu n'as pas idée de toutes les raisons que j'ai de tuer ta famille. Alors ne m'en donne pas d'autres, lui murmura le président.

 

Puis il s'écarta et le regarda en souriant avant de tourner les talons. Haymitch se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Hadrian apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Elle le regardait non pas avec mépris mais avec pitié.

 

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, dit-elle. Sincèrement.

 

\- Tu les as vus l'emmener ?

 

\- Non. J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venue mais c'était trop tard, il n'était plus là.

 

Haymitch débordait de colère contre Snow. Il l'aurait bien étranglé sur place si sa famille n'avait pas été en danger.

 

\- Il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre, dit Hadrian, demain tu repars au district Douze.

 

\- Quand est-ce que je saurai si ma famille est en vie ?

 

\- Oh, il te le fera savoir, ça c'est sûr.

 

 

 

3

 

Le train se mit en marche. Haymitch regarda le Capitole disparaître peu à peu. Le train passa sous la montagne et le noir fut complet. Le président avait annoncé la veille la mort de Benchar, soi-disant causée par un arrêt cardiaque. Haymitch était à présent le mentor du Douze jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un nouveau vainqueur. Hadrian avait gardé un visage fermé pendant toute l'annonce et ne lui avait parlé depuis que pour lui dire au revoir.

 

Le matin, il était monté dans le train sous les acclamations de la foule, uniquement accompagné de Muffie et de sa fille Effie. Le train n'avait mis que quelques heures pour arriver.

 

L'accueil sur le quai du Douze fut très silencieux. Il n'y avait pas, bien sûr, de famille pour l'accueillir, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Quelques-uns de ses amis vinrent le saluer, mais ils paraissaient gênés d'être avec lui et ils repartirent très vite, le laissant seul. Muffie était repartie dans la journée après lui avoir montré sa nouvelle maison au Village des Vainqueurs. Elle était trois fois plus grande que sa maison d'avant et elle était équipée d'un grand écran et du téléphone. Il aurait préféré rester dans son ancienne maison mais il était obligé de s'installer au Village.

 

Les mois suivants se passèrent mal, avec l'annonce de la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Hadrian l'appela en catastrophe pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne se montra pas désagréable ni méprisante et Haymitch lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne quittait plus sa maison car ses anciennes connaissances étaient très mal à l'aise en sa présence et l'évitaient le plus possible.

 

Il parlait régulièrement avec Hadrian qui lui rapportait ce qui se passait au Capitole et les derniers préparatifs de la Tournée de la victoire qui devait avoir une semaine plus tard. Il redoutait particulièrement le passage dans le Un, qui était le district d'Alodia.

 

Puis vint le jour du départ. Ils commenceraient par le district du vainqueur, donc le Douze et termineraient par le Un. Ils se rendraient enfin au Capitole pour un bal en son honneur.

 

La fête du Douze ne dura pas très longtemps. Elle n'était jamais grandiose et, même s'ils s'étaient améliorés cette année car le Vainqueur venait du District, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de faire beaucoup mieux. Cela ne dérangea pas Haymitch qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

 

Une fois la fête finie, il monta dans le train où l'attendaient Muffie, sa fille et Hadrian. Le train démarra et personne ne dit mot jusqu'à l 'arrivée au Onze.

 

Les districts se succédèrent, tous semblables, tous en deuil, tous sombres. Certains étaient plus haineux que d'autres, là où Haymitch avait eu à voir avec les tributs. Il répéta le même discours insipide qu'Hadrian avait écrit et à la fin on l’applaudissait, sous la menace des fusils des Pacificateurs.

 

Il arriva enfin au Un. Quand il monta sur scène, un silence de mort se fit. À la fin de son discours personne n'applaudit et les Pacificateurs relevèrent leurs fusils. Soudain, les gens commencèrent à jeter des pierres qu'ils avaient caché sous leurs vêtements. Haymitch battit en retraite quand il entendit des bruits de fusils. Les Pacificateurs commençaient à tirer dans le tas !

 

\- Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il en faisant marche arrière.

 

Il allait se jeter au devant des balles quand une main le retint par le col.

 

\- Tu es cinglé ! lui cria Hadrian pour couvrir le bruit. Tu vas te faire tuer !

Elle le ramena derrière la scène.

 

\- Il faut qu'ils arrêtent, dit-il, ils n'ont rien fait !

 

\- Je sais bien, mais jeter des pierres est un signe de rébellion, et ils ne peuvent pas tolérer ça.

 

\- Mais ils ne sont pas obligés de les tuer !

 

Le bruit des balles s'arrêta enfin. D'autres Pacificateurs arrivèrent pour les faire monter dans le train. Haymitch refusa mais Hadrian l’attrapa par le col et le traîna dans le wagon. Le train démarra et ils filèrent vers le Capitole.

 

 

 

4

 

Une foule en liesse les attendait au Capitole. Elle explosa quand Haymitch sortit du wagon. Il fut immédiatement conduit auprès de ses anciens préparateurs, Gliese, Rendwick et Caldwell. Puis Hadrian lui montra le smoking qu'il devait porter le soir même.

 

Vers 20 heures, il partit avec Hadrian au palais du président Snow. Des quantités de nourriture incroyables s'étalaient sur les tables. Il mangea un peu puis s'assit dans un coin et attendit le discours du président. Au bout d'une heuren celui-ci arriva.

 

\- Nous sommes tous ici, dit-il, pour acclamer le Vainqueur de ses fantastiques Jeux, de cette merveilleuse Seconde Expiation, Haymitch Abernathy !

 

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et des applaudissements chaleureux retentirent.

 

\- C'est un garçon courageux et brave que nous reverrons bientôt, car, comme vous le savez sûrement, nous avons perdu ce cher Benchar quelques semaines après les Jeux, ce qui fait donc d'Haymitch le nouveau mentor du District Douze !

 

D'autres applaudissements retentirent.

\- Maintenant, cher peuple, profitez de cette soirée ! déclara Snow.

 

\- Rentrons, maintenant, dit Hadrian qui était revenue vers lui.

 

\- Bonne idée, je te suis, répondit-il.

 

La nuit passa et ils montèrent dans le train pour retourner au Douze. Personne n'attendait Haymitch sur le quai et Hadrian devait repartir au Capitole. Il rentra donc dans sa gigantesque maison du Village des Vainqueurs où il habitait depuis maintenant six mois. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert tous les placards et commença par la cuisine. Au-dessus de l'évier se trouvait une armoire contenant des bouteilles d'alcool blanc. Il le referma en se demandant pourquoi on avait mis ça ici. Il alla dormir quelques heures mais fut réveillé par le téléphone.

 

Il décrocha et reconnut la voix d'un de ses préparateurs, Caldwell.

 

\- Haymitch, je devais te prévenir. Est-ce que tu sais où est Hadrian ? Elle n'est pas revenue dans le train.

 

\- Non, je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas restée ici, dit-il.

 

Soudain, un bip se fit entendre dans le téléphone. Le signal du double appel.

 

\- Quelqu'un d'autre m'appelle, dit-il à Caldwell, préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau.

 

Il bascula sur l'autre ligne et son sang se glaça quand il reconnut la voix de Snow :

 

\- Bonjour, dit celle-ci, tu te demandes sûrement où est ta styliste, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien ce n'est plus la peine de chercher, elle a eu... comment dire ? Un accident en rentrant au Capitole.

 

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? cria Haymitch.

 

\- Il se peut qu'elle soit tombée par la fenêtre. Un bien triste accident, n'est-ce pas ? N'oublie surtout pas que ceci est encore et toujours de ta faute. Il serait regrettable que j'aie à te le montrer encore une fois avec... disons, tes préparateurs.

 

\- C'est bon, je ferai ce que vous voulez.

 

\- Parfait ! dit Snow avec un petit rire. Je t’appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi !

Il raccrocha.

 

Haymitch se laissa tomber sur une chaise puis se releva pour aller chercher une bouteille dans le placard.

 

 

 

5

 

 

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. Il ne sortait presque plus de chez lui. Personne ne venait le voir. On annonça la mort d'Hadrian comme un tragique accident.

 

Le jour de la Moisson se rapprochait de plus en plus. Haymitch décida qu'il n'irait pas et attendrait dans le train que les tributs arrivent.

 

Il attendait dans le wagon et entendait quelques mots comme le fameux : « Et que le sort vous soit favorable ! », prononcé par Muffie.

 

Puis de faibles applaudissements retentirent à deux reprises, une fois pour le tribut féminin et une fois pour le masculin. Quelques minutes plus tard, après les adieux à la famille auxquels il n'avait jamais eu droit, les tributs arrivèrent dans le wagon. Une fille d'environ quatorze ans et un garçon de douze ans. Des enfants de mineurs qui n'avaient jamais soulevé que des pioches de toute leur vie.

 

Le train se mit en marche. Ils étaient trois à se diriger vers le Capitole, vers l'Arène, mais Haymitch avait le pressentiment qu'il serait seul à revenir.

 

 

_**Fin** _

 

 


End file.
